


Pure and White as Snow

by Lightan117



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, All three games, Big Brothers, Biotics (Mass Effect), Childhood Trauma, F/M, First fic of Mass Effect., I'm Bad At Tagging, Little sister Shepard, sort of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: I wanted to be normal. To forget the horrid past my older brother and I had to live through and move on. But not everything can be forgotten. Trouble starts happening to me, even before my older brother, Commander John Shepard, is called upon to stop a rogue Specter. I can help my brother; show him and others I'm more than just a baker. I'm more than just a weapon. I'm human.





	1. Prologue

" **It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."** **―** **J.K. Rowling**

~oOo~

" _You have to let go. Everything mom has told you to do, you have to ignore. Let go!"_

I remember little of that night; when everything turned quiet for just a second; when you could hear everything and yet nothing. They came like thunder; their roaring ships flew overhead of the colony. I was only young, maybe six or seven years old, my brother thirteen years old. I was so scared. I was looking out the window, just wanting to see what was out there but my brother pulled me away, telling me to get away from the windows. My mom kept talking about how we only have minutes before _they_ came.

Batarians.

We never thought they would come but they did, the slavers. I watched my mom hand my brother my dad's pistol and I knew it was bad. Dad was in the military and he received a purple heart before he died. He left that to my brother, so that if anything happened to him, he could protect us.

" _Hide. You have to hide. Never let them know what you can do."_

I remember crying, saying to my mom how I didn't want to go without her. She was crying to as my brother grabbed my hand tightly and we took off running to our special place. Through the large tall weed field, past the large white tree, we had found it a few summers ago. A place we found that we made our own. We found a lot of things in our secret place that we kept hidden from the rest of our colony; small trinkets and figures. That was a happier time.

As we ran we could hear the screams of our friends and family who lived closer to the main area of the colony, where the docks were. Red colors, that of both flame and blood-colored the sky as we drew closer and closer to our hiding place. When we reached it, my brother pulled the trap door covered in dirt and moss. He let myself going in first followed by him, following behind me so he could close the hatch shut. This place looks so ancient and old as we walked down a hallway covered in strange designs. Earlier we moved some blankets, pillows, and other things down here. Every time I do I feel so comfortable here. I can use what I have without worrying about hurting people.

If only my brother could be as comfortable as I was.

" _They're up there, fighting for us, this weak colony and I can't do anything to help!"_

It was his decision. I knew how much he wanted to be like dad but he forgot what...who I was. He told me that he had a plan; that the only way to save everyone was to fight back but he said he needed my gift to help fight. He meant I was a tool, a weapon. I hated what I had, it made me different and dangerous. I knew nothing of how to control it and it scared me. When dad was alive he always knew how to keep me calm, how to make sure I stayed in control but he's gone. And all I have left of him are pictures and his medal.

" _Please Soph, this is the only way to turn the tides."_

" _But mama said I should never use it. I can't control it."_

" _Please, this is the only way. All you have to do is let_ it _go."_

I was young, too young to understand what he really wanted from me. Years later I would know but I will still feel no remorse of what I had done. Even if we were one of the only ones to remember. At first, I didn't want to do it. I made a promise to dad but brother said that he would leave me here and go fight them himself. 

I stopped him then.

He said that he would follow me and that he had my back. All I had to do was aim at the monsters. I thought I wouldn't be able to do it but I did. I remember going to where the monsters had taken everyone, their screams and sounds of torture grew louder and louder. My brother killed three, before they noticed us coming forward. Not all the of the monsters were there but we knew they were around. What my brother didn't take into account was them rushing us, taking my brother to the ground before my eyes.

" _Looks like we missed one"_ One of the monsters came forward and knelt in front of me, his dirty hands grabbing my face. I tried to push him away but I couldn't.

" _Aw, how cute. Wonder what she'll look like with a collar on her?"_ Another one spoke before kicking my brother. " _This little runt will be fun to break_."

" _Maybe we teach her a new tricks."_

Deep inside I was afraid. Their looks, smiles with sharp teeth, and their nasty smell made me want to cry and run. But there was something else inside. Something that was burning to get out, to explode with energy. I've held it in, not showing it like my mama said but now that I look upon them I can only feel anger. My eyes wander and I notice cages. Some have people, moving and not, children and adults and the anger outweighs the fear. My hand tightens around the monsters wrist as their laughter carries along with their taunts.

" _Let go...let go..._ "

The ground shook and all of them began to panic. I could feel everything now, all the energy in the air, in their living bodies. The air began to get thick, people screamed and the monster holding me screaming in pain has his arm began to burn, to melt and flake away. I closed my eyes like I've done before and there was this warmth coming from my chest, spreading all over my body. I've felt this before, this warmth and I slowly opened my eyes, daring to look at the monsters. A light was coming from somewhere, the ground continuing to shake as the monsters tried to regain their advantage.

" _You are special Sophia. Never forget that you're meant to do great things. Never let your gift stop you."_

I never felt more alive, felt so powerful and strong. All I could feel was this tingling feeling in my body and I tried to rein the energy in but it was too much, too powerful. I couldn't control it, I never could with this power. The monster that had me turned to ash and blew away with the wind. Once I was freed I covered my ears and closed my eyes; falling to my knees. I kept trying to calm myself but I just couldn't. I felt so angry and yet so sad. I wanted the monsters to go away. I wanted everything to just leave me alone. My head felt light and everything spun.

" _No...noo...nooo!_ "

~oOo~

"NO!" I sat up straight, screaming, my whole body shaking. Another dream, another memory that continues to replay over and over again. Between that and the other dream, I really shouldn't be sane as I am. I hate when I dream. It does nothing but remind me of things I've lost, what I don't understand, and things I have no answers to. Everything is one big question.

"Sophia?" Lila, my roommate, called from the other side of my bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream." I said, getting out of bed to head to the bathroom.

"Alright then. I'm going to head to the shop then and get started. That okay?" She asked and I splashed water on my face.

"Yeah, that's alright. I'll get dressed and be down in a few. If Amy comes in can you tell her to get started on the muffins for breakfast?" I asked her, not bothering to look at myself in the mirror just yet.

"I will. I'll see you soon." Then she left and the apartment turned into silence. I sighed, picking my head up to meet with a woman who looked like me but wasn't me. Golden veins etched into her skin, her purple eyes a light lilac color but in truth, they're a dark purple. An energy seemed to just seep from her as I continued to look.

She wasn't me and yet she was.

It's been so long and yet I've managed to hide very well. Well, almost. A few people know of my gift and it gets harder and harder whenever I feel like my whole body will explode. I need to see them, ask them for it and get rid of the urge.

"Get a hold of yourself Sophia Shepard. Hide it, control it, know how to use it." I repeated to myself until I could feel myself calm down.

This is my life. A life of hiding and just trying to get by everyday without destroying anything.

My name is Sophia Shepard, little sister to Commander John Shepard. I'm a baker. And a weapon.


	2. Meetings

**"You mustn't allow yourself to be chained to fate, to be ruled by your genes. Human beings can choose the kind of life that they want to live. What's important is that you choose life... and then live." - Naomi Hunter (Metal Gear Solid)**

~oOo~

" _Breaking News, another body has been discoverer in the lower wards of the Citadel. A female human body has been found in one of the alley ways, similar to the others found in the past month. C-sec officers are certain that the woman is another victim of this so-called Jack the Ripper. If you are unaware of this Jack the Ripper,_ _Jack the Ripper is the best-known name given to an unidentified serial killer_ _who was active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the_ _Whitechapel_ _district of London_ _in 1888 of Earth. The name originated in_ _a letter_ _written by someone claiming to be the murderer that was widely disseminated in the media. The victim, Andrea Lennings age 24, was killed last night with her heart removed from her chest like the three other victims along with massive mutilations to her body. C-sec is still investigating these murders. We will keep you posted as this story moves on."_

"What a sick way to go." Lila said, turning the news off. That story has been going on for months now. One victim every month and so far it's been four months, four victims. No leads what so ever.

"Why do you think I never deliver to the lower wards? Until they get that area cleaned up I'm not going anywhere near that place." I said to her, mixing together cake batter. Another busy day for the three of us.

Lila and myself have been running Citadel Sweets for almost five years now. We just hired Amy Bruning a few months ago and she's been doing a great job. When we started, business was rather slow due to the fact that a human and an asari were running it. Oh, I forgot, Lila Mikel is an asari. We went to school together and became fast friends. After we graduated we opened a bakery and got an apartment together. People were a little bit...skeptical about us but after two years our business grew. We have regulars, new people coming and going, deliveries to make, and a very long client list. Our main costumers are ambassadors, higher ups in the presidium who happen to have a very large sweet tooth. Since we've been getting more and more orders we needed an extra person to help us in the kitchen.

"Dri'ki is on it Sophia. You know how hard he works and it's working over time due to this case." Lila said and placed turian cupcakes into the ovens. We make sure each race has edible confections that is suited to their race so there is no chance of sickness with mix of acids and the like.

"I know but I worry. You know how he gets when he's on a case. He won't stop till he finds this bastard." I said to her, putting the batter into molds, getting deliveries ready to be taken out.

"Let hope they just find him soon. If I ever see him, I got biotics with his name written on them." She flared her biotics and I had a laugh. I flicked my hand, opening a shelf from a distance and pulling three cans of seasonings out of it, landing them softly on the table with little effort. Lila gave me a look and I laughed even harder. "That's cheating. Yours don't actually count." She said.

"But they are a type of biotics. Just because they're not normal doesn't mean it really is." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and gets back to work before changing the channel to something else. A short while later Amy comes running in, her face red and she was breathing heavy. She gave us a sheepish smile and quickly goes to the coat room to change.

"Where do you think she was?" I asked Lila with a smirk and she rests her flour covered hands on her hips, tapping her foot with clear annoyance.

"I don't know but that's the third time in two weeks." she said and went back to work.

"I clearly remember a time where you were involved with someone and happened to be running late a few times in one week no less." I said to her and chuckled as an even pinker color came across her pink skin. Lila is the only asari I know who has pink skin unlike their normal blue and purple color.

"Well, that's me and I've quit that life long ago." She said and I laughed.

"That was what, two years ago? And if I remember correctly, you were fawning over that salarian who was working at the clothing store that just opened up that year too." Lila swatted me on the arm just as Amy walked back into the kitchen dressed and ready for work. "Have fun Amy?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. You see," I had up my hand and she stopped talking.

"I understand that you and whoever you're seeing is important but try to be on time. The two of you can, do whatever it is you do, when you're not working. Okay?" Amy nodded her head and went on to baking for this mornings rush.

"You're too nice you know?" Lila said and I gave her a look.

"I'm not that nice. I just happen to know what it's like to be in love or there abouts." I placed cakes on the table and grabbed a piping bag to begin decorating. I love this part of the job. I shut everything else out and just focus on the task at hand, creating beautiful designs and colorful flowers.

When the rush came I went out like usual and said hello to those sitting down, enjoying a hot drink or coffee with a desert or breakfast muffin. Unlike some humans, I don't see anything wrong with getting along with the other races. Most of our customers are actually aliens. Asari are the most popular followed by humans and turians. Salarians come third followed by batarians who come here the least out of all of them. Whenever we do get one I leave Lila to handle them. After Mindoir, I still can't look them in the face without having flashbacks to that night.

"Sophia, the orders are ready." Lila said and I sighed. Great, this means I gotta talk to _them_ about last night.

"Okay, I'm going." I said and went into the kitchen to pack up the boxes. I grabbed the cart and loaded things up, grabbing my bag full of clothes too. "Alright, I'll be back." I said and rolled the cart out the door and towards the elevator. Once I reached the presidium gardens I went towards the Consort's Chambers first to deliver the orders and change into my better clothes.

"Sophia!" The Consort's rang as I entered. Thankfully they weren't open yet and were getting ready so they all flocked to me as I handed out the orders.

"Sha'ira up stairs?" I asked and they said to go on up. I thanked them, took the order for the asari and walked up the stairs with my bag of clothes. "Sha'ira?"

"Hello Sophia. How are you today?" Asked the asari consort with her back towards me. I smiled and placed her desert on the table.

"I'm good. A little nervous but that's normal. I had one of my dreams last night." I told her and quickly ran into the restroom to change.

"The one about your home?" She asked through the door. I pulled out the lavender dress and matching flats. I hate how I always have to dress up whenever I deliver things here. I need to be presentable and able to blend in. That's what I've always been told. I brushed my hair, adjusted my necklace and did a once over before I walked out of the restroom.

"Yeah. If there is one thing I wish to forget, it's that." I said to her and place the bag over by the door. The asari was sitting in her favorite chair, enjoying her order as she gestured to the seat next to her.

"Some pasts we can never forget. It's what drives us to become stronger and strive for the future." She said and I sighed.

"That sounds like my brother."

"How is John by the way? You haven't spoken about him in a while." She said and I groaned. Of course I haven't spoken about my brother. He's off somewhere doing something for the Alliance!

"I've sent him e-mails and the like but the Alliance keeps him busy. I know he's still alive because I would've heard if he got himself blown up." I said and crossed my arms across my chest. Sha'ira giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Your love of your brother is strong. You miss him don't you?" She asked and I smiled lightly at her.

"Yeah I do. Even if things are not the same as they used to be, I still do." We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I excused myself, saying that I need to get back to my deliveries. She smiled at me and said the same thing she says whenever I leave this place.

" _The world may not be as different as it seems to be. There may not be a need to hide. Keep your eyes on the horizon, for the shadows grow ever strong the more your light shines._ "

Her voice always sends a shiver down my spine. I said good-by to the girls and went on to my rounds, stopping by offices and giving them their orders. Some smiled and said good-morning, some just said thank you, and there are some just accepted the delivery with a nod. Not that I mind all that much.

Then, I came to _that_ door.

"Come in." a voice said as I knocked on the door. I sighed, allowing the door to slide open, pushing the cart into the large room. In three chairs, doing whatever it is they do, sat the council.

 _The_ Council of the Citadel.

"Sophia, on time as usual." Councilor Tevos said, putting down the pad she was reading. She smiled at me as I picked up their orders and placed them on the table. "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet today." she said.

"I had a dream last night and I think I may have let some energy slip." I admitted. The three of them froze for a moment before they started to relax a bit. Tevos asked me to sit down and I did so.

"What was the dream?" Sparatus asked.

"It was of home. When I first...killed someone. Everything still seems as a blur but things...seem more clearer than normal." I told them. Sparatus hummed while Valern rolled his eyes. If there is one salarian I hate it's him.

"Not another of your stories. Why must we put up with this?" Valern said with such disdain. Tevos shook her head as did Sparatus.

"Because I saved your pathetic life." I hissed and Valern crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why you keep on doing this Valern. Sophia has done more for us than anyone." Tevos said to him.

"Then explain to me why we keep protecting her. All she has done is give us nothing but trouble. We spend all of our time coming up with excuses like those 'energy surges' and 'power leaks'. And for what in return?" He asked and I sat as still as I could, keeping my face cold and frozen.

"My secret, my attention, and more importantly my life! I saved you not because I wanted to but because my father taught me to always do the right thing even if you are out numbered and no one is standing with you." I countered. "In return for your protection of me I offer you my abilities. There are countless times where you have asked me time and time again to help you. Even putting me in danger!"

"Your power..."

"Is the only thing keeping me alive and protected. Without it I wouldn't even be here, bothering you to no end. And yet I'm here, keeping the three of you live and well." I said to them. I clenched my fist, the small amount of energy I could feel pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"And we are grateful." She shot Valern a look before turning towards me. "Will you walk with me Sophia?" She stood up and I did as well. I turned my head to Sparatus who nodded at me before turning towards the salarian.

Tevos and I walked out of the room, quietly walking towards the main garden part of the Presidium. We stayed quiet for a while until she spoke, taking hold of my hand with a small smile on her face. She began to talk of how I should not take Valern seriously. They know how much is at stake if anyone were to find out about my power.

White biotics. Biotics in the most purest form is the most dangerous and the most unheard of biotic known to the races out there.

That's why Valern is so mean towards me. I proved his race wrong since they are supposed to be one of the smartest races known to the galaxies. I have something no one has even heard of, let alone seen in person. And trust me when I say, I wish I had nothing to do with this. There are times were I just get so angry I just want to release all this power and yet if I do...it will be just like Mindoir.

Those people, the ones that were in cages don't remember what happened. All they can recall is a bright white light...and the screams of their captors. I made those batarians disappear, I made them go away but I did so with something I wish I didn't remember.

I killed them. I disintegrated them. Wiped them off the face of existence.

I did that when I was angry, when I didn't control it, when I let it all go. That's my fear of this power. It scares me whenever I feel it pool in my stomach. Everything starts to tingle, my hands shakes and I can just feel this energy. I can't describe it because there are very few words that do. And if anyone was to know...

They would lock me up. Do experiments, make me a test subject.

That's why I hid, that's why after my dad's death we moved so that I could hide better. Being on a ship was no place for me. Too small of an area. Too dangerous.

"You do us proud Sophia. We have faith in you." Tevos said and I smiled softly at her. She always believed in me, even though the three of them can be total morons and assholes combined. They mean well, looking after everyone and yet their own people as well. If people only knew what they had to do everyday of this job.

"I know. Thank you for the talk." I said to her and she gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"You are most welcome. Now, I won't hold you further. I will call you should I need you." She said and we parted ways. I took the cart and headed back to the elevator when I ran into someone familiar and yet a total stranger.

"Oh, hello again." I said to the man I almost hit with my cart.

"Hello Sophia. Doing your deliveries?" the man, in his middle to late thirties, with dark brown hair and green eyes. A few times I've run into him, talked a bit and walked with each other until I went back to the shop. He's never actually visited the shop.

"Yeah, I just finished. How have you been Michel? I haven't seen you in a while." I told him as we slowly walked to the elevator.

"I've been busy with _work_ actually. You know you look beautiful today. I meant to tell you that when I ran into you." He said and I gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you. Lila picked out this dress. She thinks the color looks good on me."

"It does, it matches your beautiful eyes." He said and there was this weird look in his eyes. That's the thing about Michel. He acts strange.

"Well...the elevator is here. I'll see you around I guess." I said just as the doors slid open. I quickly went into the elevator and gave him a wave good-bye but he stepped onto the elevator at the last moment. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were staying."

"It's alright. I have business else where actually." He said staring at me. "You know, I haven't forgotten the time we first met."

"Really?" Creepy...

"Of course. It was when your shop first opened. After a few months we ran into each other. You hit me with your cart."

"Sorry about that."

"I don't mind. It brought me to you didn't?" He asked. I was creeped out to no end now, and was about to answer when the doors opened up to show Dri'ki and detective Chellick.

"Sophia." Dri'ki said and moved aside so I can get out. "Lila said you were out on a run but I didn't think you'd be done this soon." He said and turn his attention to Michel. "Who are you?"

"Just a friend." Michel said and turned towards me. "It was nice to see you again Sophia. I hope to see you again real soon." He said and walked away with his posture straight and his attitude cool and calm.

"A friend?" Chellick asked.

"No, not even close. Just guy I run into. Gives me the creeps." I said to them as we watched the man walk away and out of sight.

"Just be careful alright? Not with what's been going on." Dri'ki said and I smiled at him.

"I know, I know. You boys have given me and Lila grief about this ever since it started. We'll be fine. We have you two to protect us." I said and they gave me the closest thing to a smile a turian can get.

"We're not kidding Sophia. Things are getting bad. There are no leads and whenever we feel like we have something it only leads us to a dead-end." Chellick said on our way back to the shop. Things were getting busy now with all the shops and businesses opening up. That's what I liked most about this place. You could never see the same person twice unless you saw them more than once in one place.

"Well let's get back to the shop and you two can explain to me and Lila all about the case. Okay?" They silently agreed as we made our way back to the shop. On the way I could feel someone stare at me, making me skin crawl as we made our way through the heavy crowd of people.

~oOo~

"So, whose this?" Lila asked from the counter in the front of the store. I was in the back, getting things ready for more people to come in when I heard Lila talking to Dri'ki and somebody else. It's been a few days since my meeting with the council and things returned back to normal...if you can really call it normal. By the tone of her voice, her flirty voice, it must be someone attractive.

Although...Lila is attracted to everything...

"Sophia! Come and meet our special guest!" Dri'ki called out and I rolled my eyes, wiping my hands on a rag before walking through the door and into the main room or the dining room.

"Sophia, meet Garrus Vakarian. He'll be working alongside Dri'ki and Chellick on this Jack the Ripper case." Lila said and I surprised to see another turian, with blue facial markings, standing next to Dri'ki. Unlike Dri'ki whose color is a dark brown with white markings around his left eye and left cheek. Garrus had blue marking on his mandibles and cheeks, below his eyes.

He's handsome...for a turian...

"Oh, nice to meet you Garrus." I said and smiled, giving my hand to shake. Garrus seemed taken back by my politeness and did a turian smile before taking my hand, giving a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you too Sophia. Too tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised." He said and Dri'ki, Lila, and myself laughed.

"You thought she wasn't human didn't you?" Dri'ki asked, giving Garrus a pat on the back.

"Well...yeah. Never thought she would be human." He answered.

"Most people are surprised to see me and Sophia together but we don't mind. Back in school Sophia was the odd girl out seeing most of our classmates were different races. They treated Sophia like crap but I set them straight." Lila said and I gave her a light shove.

"Ha-ha very funny. As I seem to recall, you got into quite a bit of trouble. And it was a cooking school!" I countered and Dri'ki started to laugh. Lila narrowed her eyes are him and smacked him upside the head.

While Dri'ki and Lila were 'arguing' with each other Garrus and I had our own chat. He told me that he was asked to join the case after he finished the one he was currently working on. He and Dri'ki have known each other for a while but he hadn't mentioned us before. I told him that Dri'ki was paranoid that if he mentioned us to anyone someone might harm us. It's silly, we know, but it shows that he cares about us. Garrus said I was strange for a human. I seemed different and that I'm not like the others he's met. I told him I was raised on morals. If you want to be treated fairly, you have to treat others the same way. But that doesn't mean to be a complete push over. Stand up for your friends and family.

After a bit Dri'ki and Garrus left. I gave each of them something sweet to take back to the offices with, a special turian desert. Garrus was surprised but Dri'ki was used to it. I told Garrus that we like to experiment with different flavors so we decided to use them as guinea pigs.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever these girls make, will send you straight back her for more." Dri'ki told Garrus.

"How do you think we became friends in the first place. And ever since that day when we try something different Dri'ki is always the first in line. He's been a very good friend to us. We would never trade him up for anything." I said to them and Dri'ki smiled.

"Aww, you two are as sweet as your treats." he said and with that said good-bye. Garrus gave us once last good-bye too before following the other turian out the door as well.

"You like him." I turned towards Lila who was smirking.

"What?"

"You find Garrus attractive."

"I just met him."

"Fine, fine. Deny all you want but there is something between you two." Lila said and went back to the counter. I shook my head and went back into the kitchen to finish my work.

If all goes well, I may just get off early today.


	3. Bad Timing

~oOo~

Things went back to normal, well as normal as my life can go. Deliveries, meetings with the council, attending the meetings of all the other races and members who come to tell their woes to the council. It's rather boring, listening to them ask for help and other things. Ever since I saved them from an assassination attempt they have asked me to look on, notice if anything is out-of-place or anyone whose not supposed to be there. An extra ears and eyes on everything.

Like I said, it's all rather boring when no one tries to kill them. Which is almost never.

If it wasn't for Garrus making visits with Dri'ki to the shop, everything would be boring day to day business. Garrus is...interesting. Not to mention really nice and he makes conversation with me while I'm baking. Dri'ki tries not to because he doesn't want me to interrupt my baking thoughts. I know I get into this focus when I'm baking but when I'm decorating or just putting cakes together I can make conversation. Garrus tells me he has a younger sister who still lives with his parents on Palaven. He tells me that his dad is what made him join C-Sec but he was always fascinated with the Spectres.

"Actually, Nihlus, a turian spectre who I see often when he's here, comes in from time to time. Maybe you can catch him here and ask him about spectre training?" I told Garrus while cleaning up after the lunch rush one day. After the first few weeks, it's become almost a routine. Garrus comes in with Dri'ki for breakfast if they can, then they come in at lunch to eat with us after the rush, then they come and walk us to our apartment after we close up shop. If they got a lead or something they made us promise to message as soon as we got home. The 'Jack the Ripper' killer is still out there and they're being over protective brothers I can live without. One brother is enough for me.

"Spectre training for me? Really?" He asked, taking one of the cakes from the rack and helping me put it together faster so the order will be ready when the customer comes to pick it up later.

"Why not? You would be great." I said to him, finishing up what was left.

"Seriously?" He seemed hopeful and I had a laugh. A looked at him for a moment, imagining him as a Spectre, and I smiled.

"Yeah, you would be. Now, get going. You an Dri'ki will be late for work. We'll call you tonight when we get home." I said and gently shoved him towards the door. Garrus quickly took a turain muffin then waved good-bye as Dri'ki followed behind him with a smug smile on his face. Wonder what that was about?

"Hey." I turned around and saw Lila with the same smug look on her face too.

"Alright, what gives?"

"What?" She asked me but I decided to ignore it. Something is up and I know it has something to with me. Yeah, some normal life I have. But no matter how normal I felt; no matter how happy I seemed or wanted; something was wrong.

Felt wrong.

On my deliveries I often stop to look around me. I get this feeling of eyes watching me, this darkness closing in on me as I stand and wait for something to happen. I've also been having more nightmares. Almost to the point where I stay up as late as possible so that the percent of me dreaming is low. And I love to dream.

"That's it!" I jump, startled by Lila's sudden voice. It's been a few days since that rather small, very small, talk with Lila in the café. We're in our apartment, today is the only day we're ever off unless we're busy for a party or something of importance.

"What is?" I ask her, looking up from the orders and paperwork sitting in front of me on the coffee table.

"This! For the past two weeks you've done nothing but work harder than ever then coming home to twiddle your thumbs at home! What happened to you Sophia?" She asked me, looking as tired as I am.

"You know exactly what is going on. After Amy suddenly quit her job we've had to take on more work until we can find someone to replace her. I never go out because of all these orders I have to go through, much less find a replacement at the same time."

"But this is our day off! We should do something fun!" She threw her hands up in the air and I smiled. "Let's go grab the boys and go somewhere." She sat next to me with a smile.

"And who are these _boys_?"

"Why Garrus and Dri'ki of course! Chellick can't because he's deep into his own cases." I turned towards her and gave her a look. "Please?!"

"Fine, alright."

"Yes!"

"But no heavy drinking!"

"Just some casual dinner and good wine. Sound good?" She asked me.

"Go call the boys."

"Yay!" She hugged me and got up, taking the pile of papers with her. "No more paperwork. Your gonna take a quick nap before we have to get ready."

"Fine. Wake me an hour before we leave!" I called as she left the room.

"Yeah, yeah, now get some sleep. Night!" I pulled a blanket over me and closed my eyes. My body welcoming the sleep I really need.

No nightmares...

No nightmares...

No...

Nightmares...

~oOo~

_I don't know where I was..._

_It was dark, no sound, no heat, everything felt empty and cold. I was floating, being weightless, in the middle of the dark void. I didn't feel scared, just...empty._

" _Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_No response..._

_Then there was a roar. A mechanical roar that made my head hurt, ringing with the very power of it. A red light, streaming through the very dark hits my face; a spotlight. I've been here, I've seen this happen and I know the very words that follow._

" _ **We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it.**_ _ **We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure.**_ _" The creature, thing, spoke._

" _Who are you?! What are you?!"_

" _ **We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything. We...are your solution.**_ _" Another roar rang out and these wires came out of nowhere, attaching themselves to me. I screamed, trying to get them off but here was too many. My body felt like everything was liquid, my very life being sucked out of me._

_I need to wake up!_

_Get out of this nightmare!_

_Get out!_

_Get out!_

_Get out!_

~oOo~

I woke up in a sweat.

Checking the clock I found that I had two more hours before the guys would arrive. I sighed, untangling myself from the blanket and made my way into my room. One of the reasons why I chose this apartment was that my room gave me the perfect view of the Presidium. My large window over looked the gardens; green every time I open the curtains. My room is cool blue color with everything inside matching perfectly. I went to my closest and took out my only black dress. Lila got this for me on one of my birthdays. Perfectly hugging everything in the right way, leaving just enough cleavage to show, and it made my legs look amazing. I laid the dress down on my bed, getting out a strapless bra and clean underwear. I walk into the bathroom and the first thing I see is...is...

Nothing.

No biotic lines, no access energy seeping through my skin, and no need to release it.

I thought the nightmare would make the lines appear but it seems that I got lucky this time.

I took a calm hot shower; blow drying my hair then moving back into my room. I quickly got dressed, curling my hair slightly then putting it up in a ponytail. I strapped on my black high heels then applied a bit of makeup.

"Wow you look hot!" I turned around and saw Lila at the door, dressed in asari dress, beautiful makeup applied on, and looking better than ever. Asari are always beautiful and oh so very dangerous.

"I'm hot? Did you look in your mirror at all?" We both laughed and walked towards the door, grabbing our purses on our way out the door. Lila told the boys to meet us at the restaurant so they didn't have to wait long for us to get ready. We took a shuttle there and walked a little ways, spotting the boys dressed every nicely at the booth when the waitress lead us to the table.

"Wow. You guys look..amazing." Dri'ki said and they slid out, standing up for us.

"Thank you. You guys clean up nicely too." I said and slid next to Garrus.

"What?" Garrus asked and Lila along with Dri'ki laughed.

"Just something humans say, you get used to it the more you spend time with them." She said and started to look over the menu.

Garrus and I glanced at each other, smiled, then returned to looking at the menu. We made small talk, talking about our jobs, our lives, and anything we could think of. We cracked jokes, told old stories of when we were little. Dri'ki and Garrus told office stories while we told of time where the whipped cream blew up due to someone wanting to try out something with biotics. Lila's face turned a different color and she gave me one hell of a glare.

Once food came and the talking slowed. On...occasion, my hand and Garrus's would lightly touch, causing some small tingle sensation that made my cheeks tinge a different color slightly and Garrus couldn't meet my eyes.

"Can I get you guys any desert?" The waitress asked, her eyes flickering over Dri'ki and Garrus like they were her desert.

"Actually, no." Lila said and I smiled. I knew it. "We'll take the check." The waitress left and the boys gave us a look. "Why have desert here when we have a whole kitchen to ourselves?"

"Alright then, let's go." We paid, well, the boys paid for us and we took a walk to the bakery. We laughed, Lila acting so much different and so am I. Smiling and laughing, having fun? So not me most days after I've had a nightmare. And Dri'ki? His eyes never left Lila as she twirled us around, laughing, and just being so free.

Yep, he got it bad.

"Okay, so what will we have? Cake, tarts, cupcakes, ice cream, fudge? You boys name it and we'll whip it up in just a few minutes." Lila said, unlocking the door. We turned on the lights in the kitchen, placing our bags on the table. "The master baker is in the kitchen and just because she remarkable at what she does doesn't mean we're letting you boys off early."

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

"You'll be helping us bake. Name a desert and we'll get started." I said to him and he smiled a turian grin.

"How about the tart you first made for us? The one with the turian fruit?" Garrus asked and Lila clapped her hands.

"Perfect! Sophia can make the tart for you guys and I'll make the one for her. After we get the custard done we can decorate the tarts anyway we like." Lila said and went to get the dough from the fridge. I stopped her and said I would go get it if she started on the custard. I went into the next room, unlocking the fridge, opening the...

"AHHH!"


	4. Target Of A Murder

I've never felt so numb.

A body, a female body, with long brown hair and eyes dressed in a skimpy red tattered dress with broken heels lay lip up against the wall of the cooler. Her pale skin once flawless, is now marred with gashes of all sizes; her make-up smeared and running down her face.

And the blood...so much...everywhere.

Her blood was splattered everywhere; on all of the baked goods that are now ruined but that didn't matter. The dead woman seemed so frightened, so scared. Her eyes and mouth open wide in shock like her attacker surprised her; almost like a betrayal. It wasn't until I was carried away did I realize that I was screaming. Garrus carried me back into the dining room while Dri'ki told Lila to call C-Sec and citadel police while he secured the place.

"Sophia, it's alright, you're safe. Take deep breaths, no one is going to hurt you." Garrus said, taking a hold of my shoulders.

"Okay!? Okay?! There is a frickin' dead body in our cooler!" Lila said after she finished contacting C-sec. "For all we know, that could one of that stupid Jack the Ripper's victims!"

"Lila, we'll figure this out." Garrus said and stood up. "Is there anyone besides you two that had the key to the store?"

"No, not anyone. Our last employee had one but she returned it on her last day." Lila said.

"It was her." Lila and Garrus turned towards me; tears running down my face, my hands clutching my arms holding my stomach.

"Who?"

"Amy. It was Amy in the cooler." Garrus came over and knelt in front of me, making me look at him with his face stern.

"You recognize the body? Are you positive about this?" I nodded my head.

"Her hair is a different color but I saw the tattoo on her wrist. Amy had the exact same one so it has to be her. Not to mention the callouses on her hands that can only come from baking due to the position they're in." I said to him. Garrus sighed and told Lila to stay with me while he checked on Dri'ki. Lila sat with me on one of the booths. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we rested our heads against each other.

"Poor Amy. I can't believe it's her, she was so nice to everyone even though she did come late a few times but I guess now we know why." Lila said and was quiet for a while before she spoke, only, her voice was a lot softer. "Do you think the man she was seeing was...this Jack the Ripper? I mean, he could've copied her key and given it to the man or she might've just...I don't know what to do." She turned towards me. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Lila but the body in our cooler wasn't a surprise or an accident." I said just as Garrus and Dri'ki came back from the kitchen.

"What do you mean Sophia?" Dri'ki asked and I looked up at him.

"Someone put Amy in our cooler as a message." I said as the red and blue lights flashed from outside of the store.

~oOo~

"Where is she?! You tell me where she is right now Chellick!" I could hear yelling from outside of Chellick's office. Lila was standing next to me, Garrus and Dri'ki in the same room as us, waiting for the detective to come back from being calling into the entrance of C-sec. I sighed as did Lila. Garrus gave us a look and turned to Dri'ki who simply shook his head. Within a matter of minutes and more shouting, a dark toned turian with white markings charged right in. As soon as he saw me his shoulders relaxed and stood in front of me.

"Hello Nihlus." I said and said turian rubbed his forehead.

"Sophia, you know him?" Garrus asked and I nodded my head. "How?"

"It's a long story Garrus. The short version is that Nihlus here as stood up for me ever since I started working for the council and one of his jobs besides protecting everyone is making sure I'm okay as well." I told him.

"Among other things Miss Shepard." He turned towards Chellick with his voice stern and commanding. "What the hell happened? I hear another body has been found and this time it's in Sophia's cooler in her very own shop. What has been getting done about this?"

"So far we had no possible leads, due to the fact that the guy is almost like a ghost and cleans up after himself with the up most precision like a doctor would. No finger prints, no hair, no DNA of any kind found at the crime scenes. It's almost like the victims did this to themselves." Chellick went to his computer and brought up the pictures of everyone woman who has died at the hands of Jack the Ripper. As my eyes scanned each and every photo I couldn't help but get a sinking feeling growing and growing in my stomach as I continued down the line. I tugged on Lila's skirt and she knelt down next to me.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, not to interrupt the detectives talking.

"Lila, look at the photos. Don't you notice something creepy is developing in the murder victims?" I asked her, my voice shaky as I came to Amy's last photo. It's of her dead one, brown hair and pale skin shinning under the morgue's lights. Why couldn't I notice this before? Maybe it's because they didn't show the pictures on TV? I should've realized this sooner...maybe it's too late.

"Oh my goddess..." Lila gasped and the four turians turned towards us.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Dri'ki asked and place a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and pointed to the pictures. "Didn't you guys see a pattern here?" They all turned and started to look through them.

"No, what do you see?" Nihlus said and Lila went over to Chellick's computer and typed something in to bring up my picture and place it on top of all the others. Everyone was quiet, not saying a word as the made the connection. "Garrus, you said the last victim had her hair dyed. How many of the previous also had their hair dyed as well?"

"Why didn't we see this before?" Garrus asked, moving Lila aside and typing as fast as possible.

"Because they're humans. You don't really count dying one's hair because we do it all the time, along with color contacts, tattoos, and piercings. It's easy to change appearances but what we change into is one in the same." I said and Nihlus nodded his head, a way of agreement between us.

"Four, including Amy, had their hair dyed a dark brown. Three had colored contacts in. Two had noticeable tattoos and all of them had their ears pierced. Combine them all together with their changes and..."

"You get me. He's making these women change into look a likes of me."

"That's sick." Lila said. We all get it now. Who this Jack the Ripper is targeting but we don't know the why. Why me? "But why Sophia? We haven't been here long, she keeps out of media and we know who comes and goes out of our bakery. We have regulars!"

"All that doesn't matter Lila. Sophia probably attracted him on one of her deliveries, being nice is something that could attract him or her for this matter." Nihlus said. Chellick, Garrus and Dri'ki looked at him weird which caused Nihlus to shook his head. "You didn't think for one moment that this killer could be female did you?"

"The killer is targeting women; targeting woman organs and mutilating their body. This killer hates women, so, there for, it has to be a male." Dri'ki said.

"It really doesn't have to hate women to kill them. If he's targeting women like me, he's not angry. If he was, I would've been dead by now." I spoke up and Nihlus nodded his head.

"She's right, this is more like obsession than hatred. He finds a woman with Sophia's qualities, convinces them to change their appearance, and during that time something must've happened to cause him to kill them in such a manner." Garrus spoke up.

"What would prompt him to kill them then?" Lila asked.

"Well for starters, they're not Sophia. They must've done something Sophia wouldn't do or he realized that they are simply not Sophia. In his anger he kills them then goes on to find a replacement. That is, until now." Dri'ki explained and the turians looked at me.

"He's coming after me now isn't he?" I asked and Nihlus placed a hand on my shoulder. Before he could speak though my omni-tool started to blink. Without even thinking I answered it...

God I wished I hadn't...

"Hello?"

" **Taking something of mine will get you killed detectives Vakarian and Morll.** " Everyone froze as the disguised voice came over the call.

"Who is this?" I asked and I looked to Chellick who went to his computer to try to track the call. Lila mouthed to me to keep him talking. Garrus sat right next to me, holding my free hand to comfort me.

" **Oh, my sweet Sophia, how I wish I didn't have to bring you into this but I knew you'd be with them. They took you away and now if they don't want any more dead bodies appearing where everyone will see, they will let you leave so we can be together.** " The disguised voice said.

"If you wanted us to be together why didn't you? Why did you kill all those women?" I asked and I could hear something break in the background.

" **Because I tried to stay away! I tried to get you off my mind but I knew from the first moment I saw you, the time you helped me, I knew you loved me and we had to be together. But those women...some understood, understood why I wanted them to look like you but when I asked them to do that one thing, they couldn't. They weren't you and that made me angry. I had to kill them, they did you an injustice. After I killed them though, I knew where I would find you, doing your deliveries. You're so beautiful, glowing with the love you have for me.** "I placed my hand over my mouth to quiet my sobs. Garrus tightened his hold on my hand and glared at the omni-tool with a vengeance. I turned to Chellick who gestured me to keep going.

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw me?"

" **Your friends. Those disgusting aliens you love so much. I was thinking of killing them off but I didn't want to see you cry. So now, I'm ordering your friends to let you go so we can be together.** "

"You'll never get your disgusting hands on her you bastard!" Lila screamed and Dri'ki slapped his hand over her mouth.

" **I'll enjoy carving your body up asari. You're next, I don't care if Sophia cares for you or not.** " His voice got lower and a lot darker. " **You have one day to release Sophia. When that day is gone I will send a message as to where she will meet me. Don't even think about sending her off the citadel or else I'll start killing again and this time, I won't stop.** " The call ended and the room was tense.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and Chellick cursed.

"I was so close to having him." He stood up and pointed to Lila, "Then you had to go and open your mouth!"

"Excuse me for having to listen to how he's obsessed with Sophia and how he's killing women because of insane idea of how she's in love with him!" she screamed at him and then the room burst into shouting. I stayed where I was as did Garrus. Nihlus kept saying how I needed to go into hiding until we can find him, Chellick said that he should send officers out while Dri'ki wanted to go out himself. Lila was screaming too but after a while I got to sick and tired of it that I couldn't help myself...

I used my biotics...

"Enough!" I knocked everyone down as I stood up. "He's not after just me anymore! He's after Lila too after her outburst! We're both in danger now!"

"We understand that Sophia but we're trying to figure out what to do now. We only have one day and until then, you're not safe." Nihlus said and stood up. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Besides, there is another reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"The council sent me to tell you that you and I will be traveling to Earth in the next week. We are to go there and join your brother for a shakedown run." By the look in his eyes I knew there was something too it. Besides, they wouldn't place me on a ship unless I really had to.

"I understand. However, this, needs to be taken care of first." I said and he nodded his head.

"That is why I suggest that you and Lila are separated. You cannot stay at your apartment so what I suggest is that one of you go with Garrus and the other stay Dri'ki."

"We're not defenseless!" Lila protested and Nihlus held up his hand.

"I'm not suggesting that, all I am saying is that they can watch you, protect you, and if need be, be a distraction while you run for help. This man is not to be underestimated." He said and crossed his arms. Lila and I were quiet but we agreed in the end.

Once the talking had settled, plans were made, and Lila, myself, Garrus, and Dri'ki left to go to our apartment so we could get our things. Only problem we had was when we got there, our room was trashed. Almost everything was knocked over, destroyed, and other wise a mess. Lila started to cry when pictures of us were destroyed and I quickly rushed to my room, searching for the hidden compartment under my bed to find my special box still there. I didn't care about the damage of my room, I cried because the one thing I care about than all my other belongings was safe.

"Sophia? Are you alright?" Garrus came into the room and sat next to me on the floor.

"Yeah I am. I'm just so happy that he didn't find this." I said and he looked confused. I laughed, typed in the code on the lock, and opened it. Inside was everything I hold close to me. "This is all I have left of my home before it was destroyed."

"That's right. You're from Mindoir. I heard about what happened and I understand that you and your brother were the only ones not captured?" Garrus asked and I nodded.

"We lived on the outside of the settlement, away from the crowded area. We heard the screaming and gunfire so our mom made us grab somethings and made us leave before the batarians came. There, was this hiding spot me and my brother found a year after we arrived so we decided to go there but once we did, watching our lives burn. John...he got so mad that he asked me to do something against what I was taught from a young age."

"What were you taught?"

"I guess you're wondering about what happened in the office? Well, I have to ask you that you promise not to tell anyone. If something like this would get out, I'll be in hot water." I said to him.

"I understand and I promise to not say a word." He said and I sighed. I put my legs down so I can put my box on my legs. I clasped my hands together, closed my eyes, and when I opened a biotic white flower grew in the middle. Garrus's eyes widened and when he touched the flower it turned into a butterfly to fly around the room. "How can you do that? I've never seen biotics like this." He said and placed a talon out so the butterfly could land on it. "What is this?"

"It's called a butterfly. An insect that pollinates flowers on earth. Some can get really large." I said and I went on to continue about my power, the council, and everything really. Garrus just sat there, listening, a few times asking questions but other than that...he's the only outside person I've talked to about this. Lila has seen me as my worst and Dri'ki has saved my ass a number of times, helping me when I lose my cool. They're the only friends I have. As for Garrus...he's new and he's...different.

Inside the box, after I was done explaining my story to Garrus, were old family pictures. Some of me as a baby with my dad holding me, my brother and I, and an actual family group photo. I don't remember that time but at least I have something of his. John gave me his medal of honor the day he left for the Alliance. He said he could have his own and that this would bring me luck. There also my old stuffed doll my mom made for me. I didn't have the heart to rid myself of it. There are also some small nicknacks and such but nothing much. Once I was done going through it I had to get packed. I grabbed what clothes that were left (the bastard took my clothes...) packed them in the only good bag and said god-bye to the apartment.

"Lila is coming with me." Dri'ki said once we met up in the living room. "Garrus, are you okay with taking Sophia?"

"I'm alright with it if you don't mind Sophia?" Garrus asked and I shook my head.

"So long as you can get some human food, I'll do the cooking." I said and Lila chuckled.

"Leave her to the cooking Garrus, she knows some mean dextro-amino foods." Lila said and Garrus agreed. I said good-bye to my friends and we left in separate exits. Garrus and I took a shuttle to his apartment. Garrus unlocked the door and we stepped in. It's small, something that would fit someone like Garrus.

"Here." I turned around to see Garrus hand me a pistol, telling me that he needs to run and get food, not really expecting guests today. I told him that I know how to work a gun, seeing as though both my mom and dad were in the military along with my brother. Not to mention, I've done a few things that actually required a weapon besides my biotics. Garrus laughed and said that he would be maybe a half hour maybe less. "I'm taking the couch so get yourself settled in the bedroom. And no butts either. I'll be guarding the door and there will be no talking to Lila until we get back to C-Sec tomorrow to come up with a plan."

"I understand." I said and went to the bedroom only to stop halfway, turned back towards Garrus. "Thank you, by the way. You really didn't have to do this but thank you." I said to him and Garrus gave me a turian smile.

"What are friends for?" Then a left. I smiled, turning to walk into the bedroom to settle in.

Friends...

It's been a long time since I made a new friend...

I like it...


End file.
